sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Private Continuation of "In Another World: A City Called Mob Suez" with Brudikai222
“You’ve been at this job for two years now. Not every case has been won, but you’ve kept your cool through it all, and are a respected member of society. You’ve helped the police bust more than 30 cases, and are often called in and given tips to help the investigations. This also means you’ve painted a target on your back for lowlifes. People still come to ask for your help, but it’s usually through notes or special meetings. The people that you’ve helped don’t always have the big bucks to compensate for your services, but instead offer favors, which have been useful down the road. You live in a nice little apartment. It’s not spacious, but it’s clean. No roaches or webs can be seen. The rent isn’t cheap, but you’ve always been able to pay with some extra left for when your coat tears or your shoes give out. Your life isn’t glamorous, but there’s not much to complain about.” PARTNER: RYNK A short thing at only 20 years young, this girl was the daughter of two families. Her parents were runaways from two different underbelly families, the Nictrela and the Banshees. Rynks got a fair combination of the two. Her parents died before she got to know them, but it didn’t take long once she could read and write for her to find out about her ancestors. The kid didn’t seem interested in following crime’s calling, but growing up wasn’t easy, especially after the orphanage closed down. Odd jobs around kept her alive, but only recently did she get an actual place to stay at, your office apparently. The feline was caught up in some kind of person-trafficking, and you happened to be in the right neighborhood to bust the group. Despite her claiming she wasn’t actually in trouble, she seemed grateful and an assistant position was open. The big-eared midget jumped at the chance to get a steady pay working for a P.I. and while you only met the kid a few days ago, she looked like she’d at least try to pull her weight around, however little it is. ROLEPLAY START “A call rang on the telephone. The police called you in to check a crime scene. You didn’t get the call yourself of course. Your assistant handled that, notifying you when you reached your office. Apparently the crime had something to do with a store broken into. A special material was taken and they want more eyes out there looking for clues. It’s still early. You’ve got time to read the paper, take a sip from a mug, maybe chat it up with the help. Best not to doddle before you get on the cops’ bad side.” BEGIN Mahdi fixed his tie as he stood up from his desk, reached for his coat on the rack walked through the door. He walked down the stairs to the exit of the building. "Probably just some hoodlums from the the slums tri'na make some dough... to bad it's balled up..." He put on his hat walking off to the store. "Rynk better there.." (He's leaving his office, yes?)